Interlock circuits have been developed for lawn and garden tractors and similar vehicles that prevent these vehicles from being operated in an unsafe way. These interlock circuits typically include switches that are positioned to monitor various components of the lawn and garden tractor. Examples of components that may be monitored with switches include the seat, the clutch, the brake, the power take off, and the transmission. Switches used in interlock circuits typically include an elongated actuator that is linearly movable from a normal position to an actuated position. The states of the switches in the interlock circuit either indicate a safe condition or a potentially unsafe condition. If the states of the switches indicate a safe condition, the vehicle is allowed to continue to operate. If the states of the switches indicate an unsafe condition, the interlock circuit prevents continued operation of the vehicle or limits operation of one or more components of the vehicle.